1. Field of the Invention
The present inVention relates to dual wheels for radio controlled toy cars, and more particularly pertains front and rear wheel constructions specifically designed for use with 1/10 scale radio controlled toy cars. The driving and racing of small scale radio controlled cars is a large and growing hobby within the United States and throughout the world. Racing events are typically conducted on large parking lots with marked courses. Participants control their cars remotely by a conventional radio transmitter. The conventional form of cars utilize a single tire on each wheel. Because the track width of these small cars is typically quite narrow, they have a marked tendency to roll over, forcing the participant out of the race. Additionally, the tread width of the single tire is limited, thus reducing the acceleration and cornering potential of the car. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a novel wheel construction which allows a plurality of tires to be mounted at each wheel, thus increasing the tread width contact area and the track width of the vehicle.